Move Along
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: Sakura just got dump, then found out that the guy that dumped her is gay! What's a girl to do? Sit on the couch and eat icecream for 2 weeks, then move on! But her heart's still broken, and love doesn't exist in her world, until Sasuke steps in the pictur
1. Life sucks

Hi, guys, sorry about that well, um this is my 3rd stroy, but in all defense, i'm not really writting this, my friend is, she's too lazy to use her account rght now, so she's using mine(don't qustion her logic, just go with it.)

Hi guys, this is Maxine! Well, this is my story, i wont talk too much about it, but its about Sakura getting over a bad elationship, and the sences are boken up by songlyrics, so yeah enjoy!

Sakura flipped through the stations at lighting speed, trying to find something descent to listen to. She wanted a sad, moody, depressing song to listen to, something that could match her lousy mood. After all the years she spent with Sasori he had the nerve to cheat on her then dump her. Where's the justice in the world?

_**No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

"Psh, just you wait, one day he'll come to your 5th anniversary dunk and hanging off another man, saying that he doesn't want to see you again and oh, by the way I'm gay, then he kisses the dude he's with!!" Sakura practically threw the wooden spoon she was eating ice cream out the carton with at the stereo.

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. **_

"I wish I could get Sasori to listen to this song, because he does need me! More than I need him!! I bet he's freaking miserable with out me! And he never knew he wanted me and never appreciated me! I bet Deidara can't even make him an edible sandwich!"

_**It's your love that my heart beats for**_

"If this song was true I'd b dead a long time ago," Sakura said a she scooped up another mouth full of ice cream. "What happened to good radio? I mean what happened to all the sad heart breaking songs? Did they just get rid of them, or did people all of a sudden believe in love?" she picked up the remote with her free hand and changed the station

_**Days swiftly come and go, I'm dreaming of her**_

_**She's seeing other guys emotions they stir**_

_**The sun is gone the nights are long **_

_**And I'm left here the tears drop**_

"Eh, good enough," she left it on the station and started to eat globs of ice cream off the wooden spoon enjoying every bit of it, thinking about the lyrics of the song.

"Why was I the one always thinking about him? I mean, why was I always waiting for him, helping him, dreaming about him, while he was stepping out on me? And now I'm just left here while he's out parading around with his new boyfriend. It's been a whole 2 weeks, and I'm still here. Love just sucks, plain and simple, and it's not fair either." She took another spoon full of Ben and Jerry's Phish food ice cream.

_**Did you think that I would cry on the phone? **_

_**Do you know what it feels like being alone?**_

_**I'll find some one new**_

"You don't know how right you are radio! I should find some one new! Some one better, and more importantly someone hotter than Sasori! That'll teach him! Because maybe once he loses me for real he'll now what it's like to be alone and wanting some one so badly that it burns! He'll know the pain and suffering I had to go through the last 2 weeks! "Sakura Jumped off her couch turned up the radio, so it could be heard through out the whole house, and she ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas.

_**Swing swings swing**_

_**From the tangles of**_

_**My heart is crushed**_

_**By a former love**_

_**Can you help me**_

_**Find a way to carry on again?**_

She picked up the phone and dialed her best friends Ino and Hinata and did a three way.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much. So sorry about Sasori and Deidara, who would have guessed when you introduced my brother and your boyfriend they'd fall in love?" Ino commented.

"Thanks for that little bit of sympathy, it really helped," Sakura said sarcastically, "So what are you guys doing to night?"

"Not much, just staying at home, watching old grandma lifetime movies. They're actually really interesting, here was this one where a girl became pregnant at 15 and she still had to go to scho-" Ino was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"So very interesting Ino, thanks, so that means you're free. What about you Hinata, you haven't said anything,"

"Yeah I'm free too but I might be a little late, I have to drive Hanabi to her friend's house at 6, which is like in 15 minutes, so I'll see you guys later. Where are we going anyway?"

"Let's go dancing tonight!" Ino suggested. "Let's go to El Tigre, it's the hottest dance club, and it's ladies night,"

"For once you came up with a good idea Ino, I'll see you guys later to night," Sakura said before he hung up the phone. El Tigre was about a 20 minute drive fro her house, and ladies night started t 7:30. And was 5:45, so that mean she had about an hour 20 minutes to kill.

"What did I like to do before I went out with Sasori?" Sakura asked herself. "I remember I really liked to cook," Sakura took out an old cookbook and looked up the hardest recipe in the book; a lemon meringue soufflé (A/N I now this doesn't exist, but it' early morning and I'm like so tired so suck it up.)

"Seems like this should take an hour, eh, I got time" She took out all the ingredients listed, and looked around, and found out that she was missing lemons. "Damn, I guess I have to go the grocery store now,"

She looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing pink bunny pajamas bottoms with purple pillows and a pink tank top that showed her midriff. "Whatever, I've worn worse in public, plus it's not like anyone's looking anymore," she said sadly. She took five dollars out of her purse, her iPod and then left her apartment.

_**Every time I call you on the phone **_

_**I listen to the ring and no one's home **_

_**I can't explain the energy that you give me **_

_**When I'm left here alone**_

_**And every time I pass you on the street **_

_**You won't even turn to look to me**_

When she was out on the street she saw a cute looking couple in the distant. They were holding each other and staring lovingly, into each other's eyes. Sakura wasn't close enough to see who they were, but she did see blonde hair and peach red hair.

"Wait, you don't think," she started walking faster to the couple, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not.

When she arrived a few feet from where they were she aw she wasn't dreaming, it was her Sasori and Deidara, cuddling up to each other. All the words left her mouth and all she could do was stare. This was the first time she'd seen then in public, actually the first time she'd seen them together at all, except for the time he broke up with her, two weeks ago.

What bothered her most wasn't that he was with him, but it was when she dating Sasori said he hated PDA (public display of affection) so the never kissed, or even hugged in public.

Deidara looked up from Sasori and stared straight at her.

"What are you staring at?" he sneered. "Don't you have smething better to do with your time, like play with my baby sister?" Sasori didn't even look up at Sakura; instead he just took Deidara's face and smashed his lips into him.

Sakura felt like she'd hit her bursting point, she gave one last glace at the couple and ran off. She ran until she got to the grocery store, then she found a wall to lean against, and sunk to the floor, crying uncontrollably. She didn't care who saw her at this point she felt lower than dirt, like life would never be happy or joyful again.

* * *

Hey guys, how'd you like it? well um, not much to say, but bye, and i upate way more tha Jaz, so I'll have the next chappie upin like a few days, ok? well ove you guys!

Faith, love and Happines

Maxine


	2. Naruto

Hi guys, I told you I would update! Well, this is whe she meets Naruto, and they ecome lie best frinds...And just that NOTHING more, so no ideas ok? totally forgo something, what sogs were used last chptr!

No One Alicia Keys

She is by the Fray

Baby it's you by JoJo

Swing Swing by the all American Rejects

The Art of Breaking by Thouand foot Krutch

all the songs were in that order

next chapie enjoy!

_**

* * *

****I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you lift yourself off of the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened **_

_**Today never happened before**_

"Why are you crying out here?" A voice above her asked.

"Because it doesn't matter who sees me, life can't get any worse," she whispered.

"Come on, don't say that, life's plenty good! And if life can't get any worse then it has to get better! So, get up and make the most of it!" Sakura looked up at the person talking to her and smiled at his appearance. He had golden blonde hair, sticking out in every direction, the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"I don't want to seem rude, but who are you?" He grinned at her and extended his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, who are you? And why are you sitting here crying?" He got to his knees and stared at her, concerned.

"Sakura Haruno, I'm sitting here, because I got my heart ripped from my chest and stomped on,"

"Well, that's no good, but you shouldn't be sitting here crying, I mean he's probably enjoying himself while you're here crying, now tell me if that's fair," Sakura smiled at him and have him a hug.

"Thanks, you're right, I should be enjoying myself," she whispered into his ear. She left go of him and just stared until he broke the silence.

"So, Miss Sakura, you want to go grocery shopping with me, and tell me your story of heart ache?"

"Sure, I'd love to," He helped her up and they walked into store.

"So, what happened?" He asked

"Well, I was going out with this guy, Sasori, for five years. We meet senior year in high school, and we just fell in love after that, well I thought it was love and every thing seemed great, until the last month,"

"What happened then?"

"Well, he seemed like he was uninterested in everything I said, and then he was around me less and less, then on our 5th anniversary he arrived 2 hours late, drunk, and hanging off my best friend's brother, Deidara, and announced he was gay and then kissed him in front of me. And that's how my life began to suck. And now I don't even believe there's a thing called love."

"Don't say that! I mean what he did was rotten, but that shouldn't make you believe a lie like that! Of course love exists if it didn't the world would be I chaos!" Naruto yelled.

"I believe there's love for family and friends, but like a soul mate? That's all bullshit," She sneered. "I came here for lemons; can we make a stop by the fruit?"

"Yup! They're right here," They turned left and stopped at the lemons. "Why do you need lemons anyway?" he asked.

"I'm going to make a pie/ soufflé," she explained.

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

"Boredom? There's no occasion, I just have time to kill" She shrugged and picked up a bag of lemons. "Well, it seems like I'm done here, nice talking to you Naruto," She turned and started to walk away when she was stopped by his voice.

"Wanna go out with me?" He shouted. Confused, but kind of expecting this, she turned around and gave him a small smile.

"You're a sweet guy, Naruto, but I don't really think you're the guy for me. I don't know what that is right now, on the account of my life being so jumbled and all, but I think the only thing we could ever be is friends. Sorry." He gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, can't kill a guy for trying. Well, I just got turned down by the prettiest girl I've ever seen in pajamas, no more surprises for me today,"

"Since I have nothing to do until 7:30 tonight, do you wan to help me bake my pie thing?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, but have to leave at 6:50, because believe it or not I have something to do, too."

They paid for their groceries then Naruto drove them to Sakura's apartment. They walked into the apartment and into the kitchen.

"Woah, nice place you got here, very… sophisticateded," he remarked

"You mean sophisticated?"

"Sure, whoa! Who's this?" Naruto picked up a picture of Hinata, Ino and her on the beach eating ice cream cones. "She is hot, maybe even hotter than you,"

"Thanks? I'm not sure that was a compliment or not. Which one are you talking about, the blonde one or the purple haired one?"

"The one in the lavender bikini, the one with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, the one who looks like she's an angel, the one who has the bit vanilla ice cream on her nose, and is attempting to get it off with her tongue, and failing miserably, the one who-"

"Her name's Hinata, and Jesus man, you've got it bad, you've never even met her." Sakura pointed out

"I know all I need to, she's got a face of an angel and a body of a goddess, I mean have you seen those knockers, they've got to be at least a D cup," Sakura took out the frying pan and hit him move the head wit it.

"Don't be such a pervert!" She yelled. "That's one of my best friends, and you WILL respect her!"

"Yes'm," He whimpered while cowering at her wrath. "Are we going to start cooking now?"

_**Said I'll always be you friend **_

_**Took an oath Imma stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we'll still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

"Fine, do you know how to make this?" She asked.

"No, I can't even make pancakes with out burning the bottom," he said with his signature smile. Sakura stared at him wide eyed and shook her head. '_God this is going to be a very long 45 minutes,'_ she thought.

"Ok well, first can you measure 2 ½ cups of flour? And don't pat it down, let it breathe in there." She handed him 2 measuring cups and gave him the bag of flour.

"Aye, aye captain!" He exclaimed wile taking the stuff. He opened the flour and stared to pour it into the cups of flour, getting flour all over the table. When he had the flour in the two cups he handed them over to Sakura, who was mixing the sugar and butter.

"Level the flour," she instructed. Naruto took his finger and scrapped it across the top and put it in his mouth.

"Goodness, you're not supposed to eat it after you level it, you're not supposed to eat flour at all," Sakura murmured.

"Ops, sorry, I guess I've never cooked before, so I'm a newbie, I guess,"

"Oh really? I couldn't tell," Sakura commented sarcastically.

"So, what do I do now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Watch me, ok? Maybe you'll learn how to do this," She remarked.

"Ok, sure," He pulled up a chair and started to watch her, intently.

For about 10 minutes Naruto just start and watched, quietly. Then he got up, soundlessly and walked over to Hinata's picture.

"God, she's really pretty, I wish I could meet her, but she probably wouldn't like a guy like me," he said sadly.

"Sure, she will, I've known her since 6th grade, which is 12 years, she'll like you, so suck it up and let it go," Sakura said.

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

'_**We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves?'**_

Naruto flipped out his phone and started to talk.

"Sup, teme….no, I'm busy now... I'm in a hot girl's house… Hey! Stop laughing! It could totally happen! No, it could happen sooner than a million years! Hey, shut up! No, I'm really in girl's house, see," He covered the mouth piece and looked towards Sakura. "Hey, could you help me out?" She nodded her head "Ok, so when I take my and away can you like moan or something, so he'll actually believe me?"

"Um, sure I will, I'll try and make I as convincing as I can," She replied. Naruto took his hand away from the mouth piece.

"Yeah, I'm here teme," Naruto looked at her and gave her a cue.

"Oh, Naruto, come back here, we're not finished yet, plus I'm getting lonely," Sakura said seductively, trying to hold in her giggles.

"Yeah, that's a real girl teme, you have trouble believing that? She is not my cousin! Come on, you know all my cousins and none of them sound like that… No, it's not a voice changer! She is not T-Pain! No, shut up… you want to talk you her? Fine," He held up the phone to Sakura, and had a pleading look in his eyes saying "please pretend you're in love with me"

_** Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**And this is not where you belong**_

Sakura took the orange Samsung slider and put to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, trying to keep up the seduction act.

"Is this Naruto's girlfriend?" The voice on the other line was a deep masculine voice, which sounded annoyed and enjoying picking on Naruto, it strangely turned Sakura on.

"I wouldn't say 'girlfriend', more like lovers," she said.

"Psh, are you serious?" he scoffed. "I've known Naruto practically my whole life, and not once has a woman been his 'lover', so how much is he paying you?"

"Nothing, I love Naruto, and am offended that you would even assume such a thing," she feigned shock.

"I'll double anything he offers if you leave him right now," he said hastily.

"He's not paying me anything, so back off, asshole," she warned. She knew one day all those summers at acting camp when she was little really would pay off.

"Ok then, which cousin is this, Mika or Haru? If it's Mika I'm sorry that we didn't work out, but playing this trick isn't going get me back with you. If this is Haru, I always thought you were the prettier of all of his cousins, if you tell me this is you and Naruto's just messing with me I'll go out with you later this week"

"Wow, if I was either Mika or Haru I'd be pissed off at how you're treating me, I know they're better than that. No, I'm neither Mika nor Haru, I'm another girl, and not a hooker either. I fell deeply in love with Naruto and I will stay with him for all of eternity, he's my soul mate," She said dreamily.

"Naruto, a soul mate? Psh, you're not serious. But whatever, I just bet you're some ugly bitch looking for a good fuck. Have fun with him, because I bet in a few weeks you'll have you're heart broken and you'll be on to your next 'soul mate'" He said all knowingly.

Sakura was now pissed, she'd known Naruto for about 3 hours and he was nothing but nice to her, he didn't deserve to be treated like that. Yes, she doesn't like him like that, but that doesn't mean he was ugly or incompetent. He could get better than an 'ugly bitch' any day, even if she was one had had no right to speak to her like that. She didn't have to act out what she was going to say next.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I bet out of the both of us you're the ugly one. You try and act all high and mighty, but I bet you're just an idiotic, self-conscious loser, who insults people to compensate for something he's lacking, let's say a personality! And another thing, if you ever want to get a girlfriend learn some manners! Because I for one would never go out with an ass like yourself! And for your information I'm not an ugly bitch, I just might be the prettiest girl you've ever met," She was huffing and puffing into the phone when she finished.

"Prove it," He said coolly. She looked at Naruto, who was still in shock at what she said to his best friend.

"Ok, cool, give me a sec," She hung up on him and looked at Naruto, with a sadistic grin.

"Can you take a picture of me really quickly with your phone?"

"Sure um where do you wanna take it?"

"Um, here's ok, let me get ready," Sakura took off her apron, messed up her hair so it looked like 'sex hair', put lip gloss on, and pulled up her pajama top a little higher, right above her belly button, and pulled down her pajama bottoms, so it showed a glimpse of her underwear.

"Ok, I'm ready, shoot," She instructed. Naruto took 2 pictures and sent them to Sasuke.

'_**We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves'**_

Sakura took the phone from Naruto and flipped it open.

"You saw huh? So, what do you think?"

"Nope, you're not one of Naruto's cousins. But you look like you could be a hooker, so I'm going with that," He commented. Sakura was bubbling with anger when he said that.

"Wait just a min-" She was cut off but Sasuke's arrogant voice.

"Like I said I'll pay you double whatever he's offering. You're night with me will be twice the fun than a night you could have with Naruto,"

"I've had it with you, bye," Sakura closed the phone and gave it to Naruto. "You have some arrogant friends,"

"Yeah, but he has his reasons, so just forgive him. Once you get to know him, he's less of an ass, if he likes you," Naruto looked down t his watch and sighed. "Well, teme wanted me to meet earlier than I thought so I'll see you later, k?" He was about to leave when he realized he forgot something. "Hey, what's your number? You need to set me up with your hot friend," he said with a smirk.

"No, first I need to teach you how to cook; we'll talk about Hinata later." She wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll call you later, believe it!" Then he disappeared behind the door.

Sakura finished making her lemon meringue soufflé she called Hinata and Ino again.

* * *

Hi, hoped you enjoyed it, even though it was long! well next chappie is the club and mystery men woo! lol

Songs:

I dare you to move by Switchfoot

Umbrella by Rihanna

Headstrong by Trapt

Naruto's ring tone: Meant to live by Swithfoot

Faith love and happiness

Maxine

PS If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me in a review, cuz i get A LOT of writer' block.


End file.
